iFind out a little more about Sam
by TonyCupcake
Summary: After finally dumping his girlfriend Freddie and his 'popular' friends plan a night on the town. When the night uncovers secrets about his friends and Sam. When new secrets also turn into major issues Freddie has to think fast to help. FreddiexSam


It happened the weekend after the big break up with my ex girlfriend of four months, Jessica. She was hot. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay or anything, she was just that type of girl that you look at and you just have this need to have her. Well, when you have her, you just can't seem to get away from you. When you were talking to your friends she'd hold on to you and make sure that you knew she had some where to be in the middle of your conversation, or when you even look at a girl she'd demand attention, in short, plain obnoxious. So when I had told the guys it was finally over-after about the eighth try- I was surprised to see them upset. Shane had just broken up with his girlfriend, Amy, and Bill had broken up with Sarah. It was a big ego crush and the group planned a night on the town for Saturday. I silently agreed already planning out what I would say to my mom.

I walked into school that Friday hoping to get to my locker before the big rush of students would come. I caught a glimpse of Carly walking with Wendy to her locker. Carly unlocked hers as Wendy took the locker that used to be Sam's. Sam. High school had gotten the best out of both of them. Carly and Sam had gotten into a big fall out when one day Sam came to school drunk. Carly and I took her away from Ms. Briggs and took her to my house, where thankfully my mom was working. Carly took care of her with me, then left. Not even caring to find out why she had come to school in such a state. I got grounded for a month because of skipping, Carly stopped talking to both of us, and Sam left the face of the planet. I knew something was bugging Sam, you could tell every time you passed her in the hallway, or when she takes one look at Carly and me. She just gets this look in her eyes, one that says she wishes that she could change that day, make it better, and go back to how we were. I believe that look with all my heart, I believe that if she had the chance, she would go back and change everything. I also think she's smart not to do anything about it.

Sam fit in with a new group. Probably the one group that people would never think she could land a spot in. Actually, everyone was surprised to see her sitting with them that one day, no one was sure how it happened. One second Sam is sitting by herself with her full two trays the next the cheerleaders make their blonde heads to her table and start musing about how she can eat that much and still stay super skinny. She smiled, replied 'Fast metabolism', and they all became instant bff's. Or so it looked on paper. She would go to school with tighter, lower shirts and you could slowly see the mountains of food that were once on the two trays disappear side after side, taking it's tole to finally one tray then the land mark, just a water. I knew that she was still sneaking in food, I found fat cake wrappers coming out of her locker, but it still worried me to see her changing so much just to fit in with a few people. It was so unlike her. When it was announced that she had made head cheerleader she was named the envy of the whole school. Beautiful, Blonde, Skinny, Athletic, Cheerleader, and in a way, Famous. Everyone looked up to her, but only Sam, Carly, and I knew how much she was not that person. It wasn't until later on that I saw the normal Sam again. She was still hidden in that model. When she came to school in just one of her many warm ups and no make-up because she was to tired to put on anything else, or when someone said something mean, worst of all, when someone threatened her. Sam was still Sam on those days. The Cheerleaders had it out for her in a way, they knew she was the perfect girl, and every time I looked at her they would take it into their hands to mess with her.

I made it my problem to slowly travel behind Sam and pick her up when she was dropped behind. Homecoming was an example of not having any real friends. It was 23-24 we were losing. I made the final touch down in the last 3 seconds. The crowd went wild, the team yelled my name and number, and I was in full rush mode. I ran over to Sam who had a smug smile on her face and picked her up, kissing her. The kiss was more than our first, our best. It was better than anything I had ever experienced, all I could think about for weeks on end, but it had to come to an end when Jessica came up to me. Jessica being the cheerleader who was 'large and in charge' was outraged and ordered the girls to keep a close eye on her. That night Jessica and I won homecoming King and Queen, where she went on a long speech how we were made from god's fingers for each other.

I remembered all these days just by looking at Carly. Remembering what effect she had on Sam. She had made her a better person, believe it or not.

I made my way to my locker and heard the promising noise of crunching. I smiled and rounded the corner to my locker, and beside it was Sam, two lockers down, eating a fat cake. By the look of it she was savoring each taste, as if it was the last meal she'd have in years.

'Well. Hello there.' I said in a low voice. She gave me a 'deer in the headlights' look and quickly shoved the fat cake into her shirt as if a reflex.

'Sorry I found this and-,' She look at me and her eyes grew angry, 'What the hell! Freddie!'

'Why on earth, are you sneaking in food?' I asked.

'That's for me to know.' She growled.

'Well I, for one, think it's stupid.'

'Since when have I cared what you thought, Benson?' She said her fist clinching. _This _was the Sam I missed.

'Why are you changing so much? Huh? Why did you and Carly have to fight? Everything could've been fine.' I regreted those words the second they came out. I mentally slapped myself and looked at her. She looked up into my eyes (I had gotten taller, thank you puberty) and said the words, 'I never wanted to fight', and left me. I watched her leave. She grabbed bits of the fat cakes from her shirt and took quick bites just in case anyone would see.

I stood there in shell shock when Shane walked over to me a big grin on his face.

'Got your morning dose of Puckett?' He asked and I just nodded.

'She's something. Really hot but with an edge.' He continued and I kept my eyes on the hallway she walked down on, half expecting her to come back and apologize.

'Uh huh.' I said finally. After he stared me down.

'Damn, I wish I picked her. I had the chance too. You alright buddy? Still up for tomorrow?' He shook me slightly and I gave up gazing down the hall.

'Right. Uh yeah. I told my mom we are spending the night at yours. That okay?'

'Sure. Well it's about time for first. I'll catch you around.'


End file.
